


Love you till I'm dead

by fireandiceandallthingsnice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandiceandallthingsnice/pseuds/fireandiceandallthingsnice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean heads to a party hoping to get away from the pressures of school life. What he finds instead is the beautiful Castiel Novak. And the best part? He's gone into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you till I'm dead

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fan fiction! Hope you guys like it and leave me some constructive criticism or compliments are always welcome. Enjoy!!

“Damn him” Dean thought, as he watched Sam chat up a pretty little beta by the name of Jess. He’d only just managed to drag his baby brother away from his textbooks, away from their shared apartment and towards this end of semester party. And now, the son of bitch had marooned him with a bunch of dickhead football guys; all claiming to be the biggest and best alpha. All blabbering on about how many slutty omegas’ they’d bent in half and all that shit. “I mean, I’m an alpha too but I’m not about to have sex with every omega that glances at me sideways. They’re not sex toys”. Dean was begging to say it, but he didn’t really feel like starting a fight. 

It had gotten to the part of the night where everyone was pleasantly buzzed with alcohol and a few couples were starting to make their way upstairs. Dean sighed heavily and took another drink, glancing around the room for someone mildly interesting to talk to. He’d just smiled politely at Lisa, one of his old summer flings, when he smelt it. 

Dean’s nostrils flared, his inner wolf taking over and deeply inhaling the smell. It was an omega in heat and Dean would be kidding himself if that wasn’t the scent of his mate. His head snapped to the door, met with the blazing blue stare of the offending omega. Fuck, he was gorgeous. He had tousled, longish brown hair and was decently tall, leanly muscular and just begging to have Dean’s hands and lips all over him. No sooner had they locked eyes was Dean across the room pinning the omega to the wall and kissing him roughly. 

The omega moaned prettily, spreading his legs shamelessly on either side of Dean, his fingers finding their way to Dean’s hair and fisting themselves there. Dean growled his approval and lifted the omega to straddle him properly, his legs in their rightful place on either side of Dean’s hips. The omega rolled his hips down and whimpered as Dean bit down on his bottom lip. It was just getting good when he felt hands wrap around his arms and drag him away from the omega. Dean immediately whipped around to face the challenger and growled, “Mine”.  
The guy backed off straight away, his hands raised in surrender and said soothingly, “Don’t worry dude I’m not trying to take away your precious mate. But we’d all really appreciate it if you didn’t knot him in front of everyone.” Some looked like they might disagree, watching the couple intently, girls giggling and guys pretending they didn’t find it a turn on. The guy continued (Dean finally registered it as Inias); “There are rooms upstairs if you’re desperate or you can go home. Just… not here”. 

Dean watched Inias for another moment, just to be certain he wasn’t a threat then turned back to the omega. Fucking hell, all kiss swollen and needy. Dean was hit the scent again and it took every ounce of his self-control not to tackle the omega to the ground and fuck him senseless. The omega seemed up for that, because he immediately stepped to Dean, took his hand and whispered quietly, “Upstairs”.  
Dean swallowed a growl, nodded and turned to the crowd. “Fuck off” he snarled, letting his inner wolf take over. The faces immediately turned away and went about their conversations. Dean turned to Inias, who nodded his approval, and Dean led his mate-to-be up the flights of stairs. They’d gotten to the top floor when the omega squeezed his hand to get his attention. Dean turned his head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. The omega breathed heavily under his unflinching gaze and said, “My name is Castiel.”

Dean was caught by surprise for moment. He didn’t even know the poor kids name. His fucking name. “I’m Dean.” The omega nodded pensively then said, “Can you fuck me now?” Dean growled his approval and got back to it, gathering the omega into his arms, kicking open a door and closing it behind them and forcing him against the wall. Castiel whimpered as his back smacked into the wallpaper, clinging helplessly to Dean and rocking their hips together. 

Dean wasn’t sure how they got naked or got to the bed but it must have happened at some point, because he was about to slide into Castiel’s welcoming heat. He wasted another moment kissing him and then Castiel got impatient, pushing his hips down so Dean’s cock slipped off his rim. They both groaned and Castiel said, “Just fuck me already, Dean. Get the fuck in me”.  
Dean couldn’t exactly deny him that, so he lined himself up and sank in slowly. Castiel arched his back into it and keened, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Dean’s skin as Dean began to set up a punishing pace. He pounded into him, Castiel’s legs over his shoulders but by no means uncomfortable; if the moans, whimpers and hiccups for air were anything to go by. 

He could feel his knot swelling inside him and found the perfect angle to send Castiel reeling. The omega was shaking with the force of the orgasm to come and was panting, his body jolting every time Dean shoved into him. Dean’s name spilled between his kiss swollen lips like it was sacred and Dean growled his approval every time Cas cried out for more. 

Finally, Cas screamed Dean’s name and came, Dean following through a moment after, his knot swelling completely and tying them together. Dean bent forward and latched his teeth onto Castiel’s neck, biting down hard. Cas moaned again and tilted his head to let Dean leave his mark completely. Dean spilled his seed into Castiel’s wet heat and the omega tightened around him, milking him through it and greedily absorbing Dean’s come for himself. They panted heavily, wrapped around each other and tied there for at least five minutes. Their lips found their counterpart and kissed deeply, slow and languid. Dean’s thumbs stroked against the v of Castiel’s hipbones and Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair. 

Dean pulled back to get a really good look at his new mate, who smiled under his gaze and tilted his head a little; just enough to show off his fresh, raw mating mark. Dean shook his head in disbelief and hushed, “You’re beautiful”. Castiel looked happily surprised and leant in for another reverent kiss. Dean allowed it, his hands reaching around to rest warmly on the small of Cas’s back. Almost without his permission, Cas whispered against Dean’s lips, “I love you”.

Dean stole a quick breath of air before responding with, “I love you too.” It just felt so right. He’d know the kid for like an hour, but he already loved him. He was willingly to spend the rest of his life with him, to have pups with him and wake up every morning with those gorgeous blue eyes staring at him wonder-as they were now.  
Dean could feel his knot starting to go down and asked, “What do you want to do now?” Castiel hummed in thought and shifted on Dean’s cock, causing another spurt of come to spill out and Dean to hiss. ‘Sorry” Cas said and Dean shook his head as if to say, “It’s nothing”. “Well...” Cas began, “I’d really like to go back to your or my house and have another few fuck sessions if that’s okay with you.”  
Dean laughed a little and teased, “What kind of positions do you want to try next?” 

“Well I was thinking on my hands and knees and I’d really, really like to go just up against a wall. What do you think?”  
Dean’s eyes widened with arousal and surprise and he murmured, drawing closer to Cas’s lips, “I’m so up for that”. Cas whined and opened his mouth as an invitation that Dean was not going to disregard. Their tongues tangled together and Dean’s knot had gone down enough for him to slip out completely. Cas whimpered at the loss, pushing his body just a fraction closer to Dean to compensate. Dean smiled gently at his mate and kissed him off his lap. 

They got dressed and headed downstairs, their hands twined together. Sam was looking at him with a face that said, “You guys were really fucking loud and you better not be heading back to our apartment or I will kill you.” Dean made a face at him and led Castiel out the door, resolutely ignoring every face turning to glare at them. 

Castiel is already shifting uncomfortably as his heat begins to set in again and Dean wastes no time putting him in the back seat of his car (in an attempt to quash the temptation at hand) and fishtailing out onto the road. The scent- oh god the fucking scent- of Castiel fills the car and it takes all of Dean’s self-control not to pull over and knot the boy again; fuck the ‘no liquids in the car’ rule. Although, he had made that rule himself after a mishap with some soft drink about four years ago. God, that took hours to clean off. 

Cas directs him with a shaky voice back to his apartment. Dean pulls into a fancy car park; his 1967 Chevy Impala still managing to hold her own against BWM’s and even limos. Castiel opens his door with trembling hands and hurries to the door, buzzing himself in and hurrying Dean over to the open door. Dean follows behind, still bewildered by the high profile nature of Cas’s apartment. 

It’s a tense ride in the elevator, both of them twitching with the need to have hands on each other, but there are cameras and Cas is the shy type, even in heat, and Dean will not, comprehensively will not, do anything to make his mate feel anything less than perfect. They barely make it in the door before Cas is fisting his hands in Dean’s hair and crashing their lips together; too much teeth, too much tongue and too much heat. Dean groans and finds the nearest wall to send Castiel crashing into. 

Cas whimpers and his legs spread either side of Dean’s thigh, grinding hard into his hipbone, desperate for friction. Dean pulls back and kisses his way down to his mating bite, still raw and red. He lingers over it, licking it lavishly and Cas groans saying “Get on with it, Dean. I don’t have time for teasing”. Dean smirks and murmurs in a husky voice, “Want it on the wall, baby? I can do that if you want.” Cas’s body curls closer to Dean, his stomach buckling inwards under the weight of his need. “Yes Dean. I want it, I want it, I want it please.”

Dean growls in approval and hefts Cas into his arms, divesting them both of their clothing in a flurry. The smell of Cas’s slick sends him into a spiral and Dean latches his mouth onto Cas’s, hungrily kissing him and lining himself up quickly. He can already feel his knot beginning to form, so he pushes in smoothly. Castiel moans into Dean’s mouth, and the alpha swallows it greedily, thrusting deeper into the mewling omega. 

Cas’s head fall back onto the wall, his back scaping against the hard surface as Dean smacks into him. Whimpers, moans, groans, sighs, screams, cries and any number of Yes, More, There, God, Dean, Cas fill the air along with the unmistakeable smell of sex and Cas’s slick. Dean’s knot swells further, reducing him to a slow grind against Castiel’s prostate. Cas gasps and comes without warning, his whole body locking up and a stream of nonsensical words spilling from his lips. Dean fucks him through it, selfishly chasing his own orgasm. Cas grasps him and murmurs heavily, “Come on Dean. Knot me, that’s it. Come on, alpha”.  
Dean tenses and his knot fills Cas completely, tying them together again. He comes hard and long inside Cas who soaks every drop, his body desperate to breed and be filled up. They sink carefully and awkwardly to the floor, the wall clearly marked from their actions and come sticky on their stomachs, though neither can find the energy to care. Cas curls around Dean, starting to shiver a bit. Dean shares his body heat freely, wrapping his arms tightly around the needy omega. Cas sighs happily and nuzzles his head into the crook of Dean’s shoulder. 

They kiss softly, more breathing each other’s air than actually kissing. Dean strokes Cas’s cheekbone gently, murmuring soft, warm comforts about getting to bed and keeping him safe. “I’m going to take care of you Cas. I love you”. Castiel smiles gently, his eyes hooded with weariness and affection. “I know, Dean. I love you too”.  
*

Six months later:  
It’s Friday. This means Star Trek and cuddles. Cas sits settled between Dean’s legs, Dean’s head on his shoulder and his hands wrapped around Cas’s waist; resting on his now swollen belly. Dean can smell the pup, like the crisp, acrid smell of rain and new books. Castiel smiles gently as Dean runs his hands over the stretched skin of his stomach and whispers, “She’ll be here soon”.

Dean smiles and says, “You seem pretty confident that it’s a girl”. Cas shrugs and laughs, “I don’t know, I can just tell. You wouldn’t know you’re not pregnant.” Dean looks offended and bites down playfully and the exposed skin of Cas’s neck. Cas brings his shoulder up to protect his weak spot and tries to retaliate by finding Dean’s ticklish spot. They squirm on the couch, laughing and poking at each other.  
Cas finds himself turned around, roughly straddling Dean’s lap and they kiss softly, their smiles too wide to make it an actual kiss. Dean rests his hands against Castiel’s growing stomach just in time to feel a quick, hard kick. They pull back and stare at each other in wonder, before turning their attention to Cas’s stomach and the pup, who kicked again. Cas jolted a bit with it and Dean steadied him, before saying “She kicked. She actually kicked. You’re carrying a pup! My pup!”

Cas laughed and nodded quickly. Dean stared in abject wonder then leant forward and pressed his forehead to the shelf Castiel’s belly created. Cas smiled affectionately and threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair. Castiel felt a soft kiss to his skin and Dean pulled back to his face, cupping it in his hands. “I love you so much”. Castiel stared at him with the most beautiful expression in the world, a mix of gentleness, love, happiness and something else Dean just couldn’t put his finger on. So he leant forward to taste it and Cas just let him, the drone of Star Trek Deep Space Nine in the background and the smell of a bonded alpha and omega and their pup lingering in sweet curls in the air.  
**


End file.
